Rock Dog 2/Credits
Here are the credits for ''Rock Dog 2''. Opening Credits Summit Entertainment presents a Huayi Brothers Media Corp. and Mandoo Pictures production in association with NicThic Productions Eracme Entertainment Dream Factory Group ROCK DOG 2 Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Ash Brannon Kurt Voelker Screenplay by D.A. Nichols Abbey Thickson Story by D.A. Nichols Ash Brannon Zheng Jun Based on the Graphic Novel Tibetan Rock Dog Created by Zheng Jun Produced by Zheng Jun Amber Wang Amy Tan Joyce Lou Executive Producers Wang Zhongjun Zheng Jun Deng Feng Angela Wu Andrew Yang Wang Zhonglei Jerry Ye Xu Xiaoping Liu Shengyi Tan Fei Chuck Peil Uri Fleming Mike Bundlie Lauren Selig Co-Producers Niu Xue Benjamin Gilberg Huang Bin Alonzo Ruvalcaba Associate Producer Richard Zhang Music Composed and Conducted by Rolfe Kent John Powell Music Supervisor Liza Richardson Starring the Main Cast Luke Wilson Eddie Izzard J.K. Simmons Lewis Black Kenan Thompson Mae Whitman Jorge Garcia With Matt Dillon Sam Elliott as the voice of Fleetwood Yak And Ming-Na Wen as the voice of Khari Second Part of the Credits Directors of Photography Simon Dunsdon Genndy Tartakovsky Production Designer Elad Tibi Edited by Ivan Bilancio Art Director Christian Schellewald Character Designs by Matthew Bates Additional Character Designs by Peter de Sève Head of Layout John Clark Digital Supervisors David Esneault Scott Peterson Line Producer Nicole Stinn Animation Supervisor Damjan Mitrevski Creative Consultant Genndy Tartakovsky Production Manager Joanna D. Ferguson Sound Designers Steven Ticknor Randy Thom Casting by Jen Rudin, C.S.A. Cast Additional Voices Story Additional Storyboard Artists Additional Story Material by Editorial Art Department Layout Animation Reel FX Animation Studios Crew CGI Animation Production by Reel FX Animation Studios Reel FX Executive Producer Kyle Clark Reel FX Digital Producers Angie Parks Griffin & Heather M. Drummons Production Manager Sherry Wallace Visual Effects Supervisor Dale Carman Technical Direction Technical Supervisors Harry Michalakeas Brandon L. Harris CG Supervisors Andrew Kinney Glo Minaya Consulting CG Supervisor Corey Smith Senior Technical Directors Walter Behrnes Ryan Bland Tad Gielow Brandon L. Harris Michael Jefferies Technical Directors Walter Behrnes Ryan Bland Tony Fan Michael Jefferies Logan Kelly Joseph Kiser Chun-Wei Lai Tatsuya Nakamura Hiromi Ono Christopher Penny Todd Boyce Casey Johnson Gates Roberg-Clark Seth Schwartz Technology Project Manager Ari Q. Patrick Modeling Modeling Supervisor Tom M. Jordan Modelers Tomi Dzurovski Matteo Ghezzi Steve Hilbert Tom Jordan Sing Khamnouane Darko Mitev Liz Paradis Christian Smith Nathan Smithson Kevin Taylor Ryan Trammell Additional Modeling Supervisor Henry Darnell Additional Modelers Todd Fechter Sarah Nicole Moore Rigging Rigging Supervisor Joshua Carey Lead Rigger Douglas Bell Riggers Eric Baker Elena Boshkoska Joshua Carey James Direen Steve Eger Ken Kanipe Daniel McCrummen Ryan Porter Jeff Smith Matthew R. Tucker Junze Zhou Additional Riggers Jenna Renard Kyle Wood Surfacing Surfacing Supervisor Aaron Thedford Lead Surfacing Artist Megan Shaffer Surfacing Artists Kahi Aspelund Ronnie Bushaw Lauren Davis Todd Harper Meg Higginbotham Hollan Holmes Tyler Hunter Casey Kreft Meghann Robison Megan Schaffer Sara Simon Daniel Zinck Look Development Look Development Supervisor Joel Friesch Look Development Lead Alan Chan Look Development Artists Chris Browne Alan Chan Patrick Gray Jamie Huey Sara Simon Francis Wu Additional Look Development Artist Connon Carey Shader Technical Directors Yi-Ming Chu Marlin Rowley Layout Camera and Layout Supervisor Joseph P. Johnston Rough Layout Coordinator Megan Capri Rough Layout Artists Tom Bruno Jr. Monty Granito Christopher Leone Letia Lewis Kyoung Mi Park Michael M. Walsh Daniel Zamora Set Dressing Lead Amy Chen Final Layout and Set Dressing Dallas Alan Dietrich Rod Douglas Marisol Gladding Greg Hulet Camera Scouting Artists Troy Griffin Jimmy Wu Layout and Set Dressing Production Coordinator Rachel Neyland Layout Production Assistant Casey Braden Barnes Animation Animation Director Bryan Engram Head of Animation Wesley Mandell Supervising Animators Bill Haller Louis Jones Reel FX Animators Kent Alfred Paul Allen Monica Aston Bryon Caldwell Heather Carpini Angelo Sta Catalina Joseph Chong Steve Cummings Nathan Dillow Don Dixon Sean Ermey Robert Fox Shaun Freeman Leon W. Gittens Andrew Gonzalez Tim Hatcher Randy Hayes Kim Hazel Kevin Herron Shawn Janik Michelle Kelley Sheldon Kruger Amelia Kurth Alexandre F. Kumpel Matthias Lappe Robert Lazzarini Paulo Lombardi Mariano Lopez Dau Wesley Mandell Sean McComber Alexiss Dawn Memmott Manu Menendez Dixie Pizani Mack Bo Ross Jason Ryan Ben Sanders Brooke Shay Chase Shields Andrea Simonti Alexander Snow Dorian Soto Chris Street Matt Thurman Miurika Valery Darrell Vasquez Vitor Vilela Billy Ward Background Animators Nathan Dillow Brad Faucheux Mack Bo Ross Naveen Z. Seyd Animation Consultant Chris Hurtt Production Coordinators Megan Capri Allison Harbin Production Assistant Lea Kocurek Character Effects Character Effects Supervisor Monika Sawyer Character Effects Technical Supervisor Paul-Jozef Torrevillas Character Effects Lead Dan Wrightsell Character Effects Artists Andrew Anderson Chris Browne Rachel Criscolo Barbara Ellison Patrick Gray Sean Ryan McEwan Jenna Renard Sneha Shukla Dright Wrightsell Crowds Lead Crowd/Fix Animator David B. Vallone Crowd/Fix Animators Chris Burnham Cody Childress Joree Dolin Gerald Green Bill Jones W. Scott Simmons Crowd Simulation Lead Tony Fan Crowd Simulation Artist Mark Thielen Effects Effects Supervisor Erich Turner Additional Effects Supervisor Jake Rusch Effects Artists N. Joseph Burnette Bill Konersman Lighting & Compositing Lighting and Compositing Supervisor Jeffrey Alcantara Lighting and Compositing Production Assistant Casey Braden Barnes Senior Lighting and Compositing Artists Christopher Lee Fowler Elizabeth Hauser Hemme Keaton Kramer Peter McCord Lighting and Compositing Artists Alberto Beguerie Billy Burson III Tyler DeLisle Amanda Fujita Daniel Guindi Kyle Humphrey Hilery Johnson Bethany Lo Randall Manning Garrett Moring Chadwick Orr Esther Parobek Sungman Pyun Siddhant Satoskar Nick Shirsty Kathleen Tran Andrew Trask Eduardo Velasquez Sky Young Michael Zollinger Matte Painting Matte Painting Supervisor Ronn Brown Matte Painters Eric Chauvin Caroleen Green Eric Urquhart Technical Matte Painter Ryan Prestridge Production Coming soon! Post-Production Coming soon! Sound Coming soon! Music Coming soon! Songs "Under Pressure" Written by Freddie Mercury, Brian May Roger Taylor, John Deacon, and David Bowie Performed by Queen and David Bowie Courtesy of EMI "Rock and Roll All Nite" Written by Paul Stanley and Gene Simmons Performed by Kiss Produced by Neil Bogart and Kiss Courtesy of Casablanca "Shout It Out" Written and Produced by Daniel Mandelman and Jaco Caraco Courtesy of Daniel Mandelman - Papas Dream Music and Jaco Caraco - Caraco Music "Bad" Written and Performed by Michael Jackson Produced by Quincy Jones Courtesy of Epic Records "Animals" Written by Adam Levine, Shellback, and Benjamin Levin Performed by Maroon 5 Produced by Shellback Courtesy of Intercope Records "Big Girls Don't Cry" Written by Stacy Ferguson and Toby Gad Performed by Fergie Produced by will.i.am and Ron Fair "Accidentally in Love" Written by Adam Duritz, Dan Vickrey, David Bryson, Matt Malley, and David Immergluck Performed by Counting Crows Produced by Brendan O'Brien Courtesy of Geffen Records "Reach" Written and Performed by Caleigh Peters Courtesy of Walt Disney Records "Memory Lane (The Song for Khari)" Written by Adam Friedman and Bruno Coon Performed by Adam Friedman Published by Ochossi Music "I Miss You" Written and Produced by Steve Barri and Tony Peluse Lyrics by Leslie Bricusse Performed by Adam Friedman "Mi Chica Esta Loca" Written and Performed by Matt Hunter Correa "Not a Bad Thing" Written by Justin Timberlake, Timothy Mosley, Jerome "J-Roc" Harmon, and James Fauntleroy Performed by Justin Timberlake Produced by Timbaland, Justin Timberlake, and J-Roc Courtesy of RCA Records "True to Your Heart" Written by Matthew Wilder Lyrics by David Zippel Performed by Adam Friedman "Eye of the Tiger" Written by Frankie Sullivan and Jim Peterik Performed by Survivor Produced by Frankie Sullivan Courtesy of EMI "Back in Black" Written by Angus Young, Malcolm Young, and Brian Johnson Performed by AC/DC Produced by Robert John "Mutt" Lange Courtesy of Atlantic Records "War" Written by Norman Whitfield and Barrett Strong Performed by Edwin Star Produced by Norman Whitfield "Never Gonna Give You Up" Written and Produced by Stock Aitken Waterman Performed by Rick Astley Courtesy of RCA Records "Holding Out for a Hero" Written by Jim Steinman and Dean Pitchford Performed by Bonnie Tyler Produced by Jim Steinman Courtesy of Columbia Records "Glorious (Celebration Time)" Written by Adam Friedman, Julia Hoffman, Sam Fischer and Lijie Yang Performed by Adam Friedman Published by Burnett Music Group "Anytime You Need a Friend" Written and Produced by Mark Hammond Recorded by Billy Whittington Performed by The Beu Sisters Courtesy of S-Curve Records Mandoo Pictures (USA) Co., Ltd. Coming soon! Mandoo Pictures (Beijing) Co., Ltd. Coming soon! Mandoo Pictures (Tianjin) Co., Ltd. Coming soon! Huayi Brothers Media Corporation Coming soon! Reel FX Management Coming soon! Special Thanks Coming soon! Production Babies Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits Copyright © 2018 Mandoo Pictures (USA) Co., Ltd. All rights reserved. Copyright © 2018 Summit Entertainment and NicThic Productions. All rights reserved. Mandoo Pictures (USA) Co., Ltd. is the author of this motion picture for the purposes of U.S. copyright law and the Berne Convention, as well as other international laws giving effect thereto. The characters and events portrayed in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture or in any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution.